Steel Lance
The Steel Lance (鋼の槍 Hagane no yari) is a Lance that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem series. Like other Steel weapons, this lance is stronger than its iron counterpart. The drawbacks to this advantage is that of the fact that the Steel Lance is less accurate and heavier than its iron counterpart, and it is thus not entirely feasible to excessively outfit one's units with this weapon. While the Steel Lance possesses a Might that is usually equal or higher than the Killer Lance, it lacks the critical bonus that is a definable characteristic of the latter. An enemy-exclusive ranged version of the weapon, the Steel Javelin '(鋼の投撃槍 ''Hagane no tōgeki yari lit. '''Steel Throwing Lance), also appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Lance= |-|Javelin= Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Stats = Lance |4 |80% |0 |1 |1 |Teaches Armorcrush, Tempest Lance }} |-|Forging = Fire Emblem Heroes Lance |8 |1 |100 |✯✯ |- }} Fire Emblem Warriors Lance |C |40~60 |3000 |0~6 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem Gaiden |Inventory |Clive |- |Treasure |Ch. 3 - Chest in the Desert Stronghold. |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |'Book 2:' Draug |- |Dropped |'Book 1:' Emereus (Ch. 5) • Enemy Social Knight (Ch 8) '''Book 2:' Enemy Paladin (Ch. 15) |- |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 22 Book 2: Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 15 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'Generation 1:' Quan |- |Vendors |'Generation 1:' Ch. 2 '''Generation 2:' Ch. 8 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Carrion |- |Armouries |Ch. 9 • Ch. 17A |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventories |Roger • Lionel |- |Armouries |M7 • M24 |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Zelot • Barthe • Melady • Zeiss |- |Armouries |Ch. 7 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 17B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |Marcus* • Sain** • Fiora** |- |Armouries |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 31x |} *'Eliwood's story only. '**'Normal mode only. Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Ephraim • Kyle • Orson • Duessel* |- |Armouries |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 17 • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen • Narube River |} '* Ephraim's mode only. ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Soldier (Ch. 4)* |- |Inventories |Gatrie • Jill |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |'Part 1:' Fiona '''Part 2:' Marcia Part 3: Oscar |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame Part 2: Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventories |Vyland • Horace |- |Armouries |Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Dracoknight (Ch. 9) • Enemy Knight (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |Draug* • Est* • Sirius • Roger • Horace • Belf • Reiden • Dolph** • Macellan** • Minerva** • Roshe** |- |Armouries |Ch. 3 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 |} ''*''In the Prologue chapters only. ''**''In the BS chapters only. Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 8 • Ch. 15 |- |Inventories |Cordelia • Kjelle • Cynthia • Morgan* |- |Armouries |Plegia Castle Courtyard • Valm Harbor • The Twins' Hideout • Verdant Forest |- |Merchants |Arena Ferox • Border Pass • Ylisstol • Breakneck Pass • Border Sands • The Farfort • The Twins' Turf • Peaceful Village |- |SpotPass |Amelia • Moulder • Zihark • Brom • Nephenee • Sanaki • Caeda • Catria • Malice • Arden • Ethlyn • Ulster • Olwen • Lugh |} '*'Provided that their starting class is Lance-based. Gallery FESoV_Steel_Lance_concept.png|Concept artwork of the '''Steel Lance' from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Steel Lance (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Steel Lance from the TCG. File:Steel Lance (TCG).jpg|The Steel Lance, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Steel Lance (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Steel Lance from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Steel_Lance_concept.png|9Concept artwork of the Steel Lance from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Steel Lance.jpg|Oscar wielding the Steel Lance in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Steel Lance.jpg|An enemy Lance Knight wielding the Steel Lance in Radiant Dawn. File:FE14 Steel Lance.jpg|Peri wielding the Steel Lance in Fates. File:FEH Steel Lance.png|In-game model of the Steel Lance from Heroes.